Mi pequeña colección de OneShots
by Sakurass
Summary: Colección de OneShots, 5º: Completamente tuya... Que difícil es prestar atención a sus palabras. Uchiha no mires, arriba... arriba... ¡¡Sasuke-kun!
1. Te hecho de menos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Contiene **spoiler** del manga y lime.

**Pareja:** Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

**.·. Te echo de menos .·.**

Otra vez… ¡Otra vez!

Ya estaba harta, no iba a aguantar ni una más…

Con un vestido del mismo color que sus ojos, verde esmeralda y encima la indispensable bata blanca de médico, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, su entrecejo fruncido y la ausencia de una sonrisa en su rostro, daban a entender que estaba enfada… muy enfadada y todo por culpa **¡él!**

_Siempre él…_

No iba a llorar. ¡no! Se lo había prometido a si misma. No derramar más lagrimas.

Entró en su consulta, y para su sorpresa él estaba ahí, con su cara y sus ojos inexpresivos… apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Ay… Si las miradas matasen.

¿¡Qué haces en **mi** consulta!? –Gritó Sakura, si no controlaba su tono de voz la oiría todo el hospital-

-Vine a hablar contigo… -en cambio el tono de voz de Sasuke no se había exaltado ni un ápice-

-_desde luego este chico es de piedra _–pensó Sakura-

-Pues lo siento pero **yo**, no tengo absolutamente **nada** que hablar contigo, adiós.

Tan rápido como entró en la consulta, salió dando un portazo…

El Uchiha suspiró, _tres… dos… uno… _

Sakura volvió a entrar aun con el entrecejo fruncido, pero esta vez más tranquila y con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas que a Sasuke le hizo gracia, pero por supuesto que no se rió… claro está el es Uchiha Sasuke, no se puede ir riendo por ahí… tiene un reputación que mantener.

-Este es mi consulta –susurró sin mirarle- vete

-¡Hmp!

Sakura vio como el moreno se incorporaba y se mordía el labio ¿se estaba riendo de ella?... Oh, sí... ¡se estaba riendo de ella! Vale, no era una risa, Sasuke casi nunca se reía, pero siempre que se mordía el labio es que algo le causaba gracia…

Y es esos momentos era ella la causa. Lo que hizo que se enfadara más.

-¡vete! –gritó-

Cuando el moreno salió de su consulta ella cerró la puerta dando otro portazo. Quien se creía ese…

El Uchiha por su parte, no estaba muy preocupado, o por lo menos en su cara no se reflejaba preocupación, para que mentir en su cara no se reflejaba nada… Ya hablaría con ella a la noche.

Ese mismo día a la noche.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, la cocina de **su** departamento… el departamento que Sakura y él compartían. Frunció el ceño al mirar el reloj… normalmente Sakura llegaba a casa antes que él, casi siempre cuando el moreno llegaba... Sakura estaba cocinando la cena, él mientras se iba a tomar el baño que ella le preparaba, cenaban y después iban a la cama a… bueno el caso es que eran las once y media pasadas, ahora los dos tendrían que estar por el postre… y no me refiero al de la cena.

Pero en vez de eso estaba sentado, con el ceño fruncido mirando el estúpido reloj, con la ropa sucia del entrenamiento y las tripas rugiendo de hambre. ¿Dónde coño estaba Sakura? Se levantó enfadado. ¡sí! Enfadado. Ya hablaría muy seriamente con ella mañana por la mañana.

¡Mañana por la mañana!. ¿**Quién** le iba a dar un masaje al despertarse? No… ¿¡**Quién** iba a despertarle!?. ¿Con **quien** iba a… en la ducha?. ¿**Quién** le iba a preparar el desayuno?

_Molesta… _

Aun más enfadado se levantó y se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón de pijama y se echo en la cama, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada… se sentía extraño, la cama parecía más grande, claro, ya se había _acostumbrado_ a dormir con ella.

En estos instantes podrían estar haciendo… va para que preocuparse, él **no** la echaba de menos, claro que no.

_Molesta… _

Se giró para dormir de costado, genial las sábanas olían a ella…

A la mañana siguiente. 

-¿Qué te pasa jefe? Esta mañana estás de un humor de perros.

-Deja de llamarme jefe, y estoy igual que siempre.

Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke y Naruto… Después de que Sasuke matara a su hermano, él y Hebi fueron aceptados en Konoha, eso fue hace más de dos año, ahora los nueve novatos rondaban los dieciocho años. Ellos cuatro formaban el equipo más fuerte de toda Konoha, nunca había fallado una misión. A veces tenían misiones por separado, y los que estaban libres se juntaban todas las mañanas a entrenar.

-Suigetsu tiene razón, normalmente eres algo antipático -dijo cierto rubio- pero hoy estas que muerdes.

Juugo no hacía caso a la conversación, estaba muy ocupado mirando los pajaritos.

-Estoy. Igual. Que. Siempre.

Los cuatro estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando después del entrenamiento.

-Hmp…

Sakura siempre le preparaba algo de comer, para que tomara un tentempié **después del entrenamiento.** Debería, de estar comiendo unos Onigiris o tal vez unos Mochi. Pero no… en lugar de eso, estaba discutiendo con sus compañeros de equipo sobre su estado anímico.

Pero, no, no echaba de menos a Sakura, ni a sus comidas, no la echaba en falta ni en la cama ni en la ducha, ni cuando descansaban tirados en sofá… ¡ni en ningún lado!

-¿Sasuke?. ¿Teme a donde vas?

-no te importa usuratonkachi –le contesó Sasuke antes de desaparecer en un nube de humo-

-¿Y a este que le pasa? –Dijo Naruto mirando el punto donde su mejor amigo acababa de desaparecer-

-Quien sabe…

…

Ayer estaba enfada pero hoy estaba triste, como todas las mañanas fue al hospital e hizo su trabajo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Lo echaba tanto de menos…

Echaba de menos cuando, al llegar a casa y ella preparaba la comida la abrazaba por detrás para saber que había de cena. O cuando él la besaba siempre después de darse un baño. Y sólo Dios sabe cuanto lo echaba en falta en su cama. Después de hacer el amor se quedaban abrazados, Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo cuando creía que ella se había dormida…

Puede que fuera muy cayado, que nunca dijera cosas bonitas y mucho menos que le dijera que la quería, pero la trataba bien, y a su manera la hacía sentir querida.

Pero ya estaba cansada, no aguantaba más… Lo amaba con locura, pero el muy idiota ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su novia. La mayoría no sabía que vivían juntos, y mucho menos que eran… buena pregunta. ¿Qué eran?

Sakura no iba a permitir que la situación siguiera así, aunque se arriesgara a perderlo, las cosas tenían que cambiar.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que ni se dio cuenta que había llegado a su consulta, pero antes de entrar alguien la llamó…

-¡Sakura!

Miró hacía el lugar por donde venía la voz y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola Sai

-Hola fea –dijo con su sonrisa de siempre- venía a devolverte el libro que me prestaste

-No hacía falta que vinieses hasta aquí

-No pasa nada, además quería verte

_¿Verla?. ¿Qué quería verla?. ¿Por qué demonios quería verla?_ Cierto moreno de apellido Uchiha espiaba la conversación de sus dos amigos detras de una esquina del pasillo…_ No, él no es un amigo es un conocido, y ella si es su amiga, bueno amiga, amiga… tampoco. ¡Tsk! Que más da._

-Yo también, si te gustó el libro puedo darte otro que está muy bien

_¿Cóóómo?. Que ella ¿Qué?. Debía de ser una broma… _

-¿te parece bien si te invito a comer y me lo prestas?

-Vale…

_No, no __va a ir a comer… de eso me encargo yo. _

-Te vengo a recoger al hospital, adiós fea

-Adiós…

Cuando vio a su ex-compañero de equipo perderse por el pasillo entró en su consulta. Dejó el libro que le devolvió Sai encima del su escritorio y antes de que le diera tiempo a sentarse en su silla alguien entró en la consulta, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y enseguida puso cara de enfado.

Sasuke había entrado, parecía tranquilo, en su cara no había rastro de sentimiento alguno…

-Se llama antes de entrar

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-No te importa

Se iba a sentar, pero sintió a Sasuke sujetar su brazo y obligarla a mirarle.

-Me haces daño

No la soltó, pero disminuyo la fuerza.

-¿estuviste con Sai?

-¿Y si estuve qué?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y ella aprovechó para zafarse del agarre, iba a salir de la consulta cuando bruscamente Sasuke le dio la vuelta y bajándola con un poco más de cuidado la inmovilizo contra el suelo.

-Eres un bruto, suéltame.

-No… -a Sakura le pareció percibir un tono divertido-

Tenía las rodillas una a cada lado de las caderas de la pelirrosa, con una mano inmovilizaba las manos de Sakura, sujetándolas por encima de la cabeza. Con la mano libre sujetaba su rostro, se veía tan graciosa. Con su pelo largo y rosado esparcido por el suelo, los ojos cerrados y sonrojada…

Sonrojada… ay, siempre que estaba cerca de él, se solía sonrojar, le encantaba esa reacción, pero nunca se lo diría. La ventaja es que ahora estaba vulnerable, no sería capaz de mentirle…

-¿estuviste si o no con Sai?

-Ja. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?. ¿Estás celoso?

-Sakura… -sentía el cálido aliento del moreno cerca de su oreja, su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella- ¿**Dónde** pasaste la noche? -Sakura suspiró, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su respiración se empezó a agitar levemente… -

-En… en casa de mis padres

Si Sakura tuviera los ojos abiertos vería la sonrisa de Uchiha Sasuke, arrogante, orgullosa… Después sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, tembló cuando sintió la lengua del Uchiha adentrarse en su boca. Él la soltó y al fin ella pudo enredar sus brazos en su cuello… acarició una de las mejillas del moreno aun sin cortar el beso, le encantaba como la besaba, sus besos eran cariñosos… Sasuke pasó a besar el blanco cuello de Sakura

Ella se rió…

-No Sasuke, aquí no –le dijo con voz infantil-

Sasuke había metido la mano por dentro del vestido acariciando el muslo, la cadera… y seguía explorando por el interior de la prenda, si no lo paraban acabarían haciéndolo allí mismo.

Siempre le hizo gracia cuando ella ponía esa vocecita infantil, parecía una niña, ella se ponía cursi cuando estaban los dos solos, y le encantaba, la hacía ver tan indefensa y frágil.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo sonriendo sobre su cuello-

-como que por qué, esto es un hospital no podemos hacer –se paró… puso morritos antes de acabar la frase- el amor… -susurró-

Él sonrió, Sakura tenía razón, no lo podían hacer ahí… una pena. Al fin Sakura abrió los ojos y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Además aun estoy enfada

-¡Tsk! Molesta…

-Oye, como que molesta –dijo haciendo un mohín y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro- siempre que veo a esa tipa está colgada de tu cuello. Y tú no haces nada para evitarlo.

-Hmp…

-Ni si quiera a mí me dejas abrazarte así en público

-¿estás celosa Karin?

-¿estás celoso de Sai?

-Hmp.

Sakura apartó la vista y suspiró cansada.

-Yo me alejo de Karin si tu te alejas de Sai -volvió la vista sorprendida y se encontró con que ahora era él… el que no la miraba-

-No tiene sentido… Sai es mi amigo, y yo… yo… -Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse- yo no se que soy para ti.

La escena fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Sakura-san puedo pasar?

Sasuke se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sakura… ella se limpió las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y antes de abrir la puerta Sasuke ya había desaparecido. Suspiró y se sentó en su silla.

-Adelante Ayame –una enfermera pizpireta, morena con ojos verdes entró con unos documentos- Son los historiales de los pacientes que me pidió. ¿Necesita algo más?

-No, muchas gracias

-Vale, adiós –se despidió sonriente-

-Adiós…

Sakura atendió a unos pacientes más, estaba aun más triste que antes, pero aun así decidió ir a comer con Sai. Fueron a un restaurante cerca del hospital, pequeño pero acojedor, donde se comía muy bien. Sai pidió un plato de Sukiyaki, y Sakura se decantó por un Teriyaki de carne.

-gracias por el libro Sakura

-De nada…

-estás triste. ¿Otra vez Sasuke?

Sakura le miró y se limitó a asentir.

-Estoy cansada de no saber lo que significo para él…

-lleváis casi un año viviendo juntos

-Sí… -suspiró- y en todo ese tiempo no me a dicho ni un solo te quiero

Sai no era un especialista en sentimientos, así que no supo que contestarle.

-Sabes, cuando estamos solos él es diferente. A veces cuando miró a parejas de enamorados por la calle siento un poco de envidia, por que sé que Sasuke y yo nunca pasearemos abrazados o cogidos de la mano. Nunca me besará si no estamos solos y… -cerró los ojos-

-A lo mejor Sasuke no es el hombre que buscas

-Yo lo quiero mucho… el problemas es que a veces… pasan cosas que me hacen pesar que el nunca me querrá.

Sai envolvió la mano de Sakura entre la suya. Lo que hizo que ella le mirara, sonreía como siempre.

-No te puedo dar consejo. No se mucho de sentimientos. Pero no estés triste, por favor…

-Gracias, Sai… -Dijo antes de regalarle una sonrisa sincera-

-Que sepas que Sasuke no me cae bien, hace sufrír a mi fea

Después del comentario los dos se echaron a reír. Sai se había convertido en un buen amigo, a pesar de que su relación no comenzó con buen pie, poco a poco fueron cogiendo confianza… Después de la charla con Sai, volvió al hospital, trabajar le ayudaba a no pensar. Entró otra vez en su consulta y cuando encendió la luz vio algo encima de la mesa.

Era un osito de peluche, marrón, de tamaño medio y con un enorme lazo rojo, apoyado en un ramo de flores, rosas rojas. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior… en las flores había una tarjeta.

_Vuelve a casa por favor… __Te echo de menos._

_Sasuke. _

_A casa…_ que bien sonaba. No pudo evitar llorar, al igual que no pudo evitar reír de felicidad. Cogió los regalos y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Las enfermeras que vieron al Uchiha dejar los regalos en la consulta de Sakura, esbozaron una sonrisa al verla salir corriendo… el amor… susurraban algunas.

Cuando llegó a casa dejó los regalos encima de un mueble en el pasillo, Sasuke no estaba en el primer piso así que subió las escaleras, él estaba acostado en la cama, al oír unos pasos se levantó, se encontraba de pie al borde de la cama cuando por la puerta apareció Sakura. Se miraron a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, enmarcó con ambas manos el rostro del Uchiha y lo besó. Sasuke correspondió gustoso el beso, sólo le dio tiempo a abrazarla por la cintura antes de que los dos cayeran en la cama sin romper el beso… Sasuke acariciaba su pelo y se siguieron besando hasta que necesitaron aire. Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas.

-¿Eso es que me perdonas? -Sakura le respondió con un beso-

-Pero prométeme una cosa –le susurró Sasuke-

-¿Qué?

-No le digas lo que he hecho a Naruto

Sakura se rió… Y como todo el mundo sabe lo mejor de las peleas entre las parejas son las _reconciliaciones…_

Dos cuerpos se movían al unísono bajo las sábanas blancas, Sasuke la envestía una y otra vez. Ella abrazaba su cuello con los brazos y con las piernas rodeaba su cintura. Entre los gemidos de Sakura y los rugidos de excitación de Sasuke estaban llegando al clímax. Mas fuerte, más rápido…

-Sa-sasuke… Aahh

Con una última envestida Sasuke los llevó al orgasmo. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, arrastrando en un abrazo a la pelirrosa sobre su pecho. La cual no tardó nada en corresponderle el abrazo.

En silencio, relajados, disfrutando la sensación del éxtasis que aun permanecía en sus cuerpos… Él miraba al techo mientras acariciaba el hombro desnudo de ella.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hmp?

-Si las reconciliaciones son así… me voy a tener que enfadar más a menudo.

-No va a hacer falta que te enfades con tu **novio** otra vez... tranquila.

Novio. ¡Había dicho novio!. Sakura lo miró con ternura, y rozó con sus labios los del Uchiha antes de besarle. Besó su hombro y apoyó su cabeza en él.

Sasuke sonrió y besó la frente de Sakura. Otro cómodo silencio se estableció, hasta que Sasuke lo rompió…

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero…


	2. Dulce embarazo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias a los veintiseis reviews que me dejasteis en el One-shot anterior :p Gracias!

**Pareja:** Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

**.·. Dulce embarazo .·.**

¡Dios mío! Su reflejo casi no cabía en el espejo…

Enfadada, con el ceño fruncido, y unos morros en la cara se seguía mirando en el espejo.

_Iba a llorar… _

Su ropa de entrenamiento había sido sustituida por ropa de color rosa y lila… ¡sólo! Rosa y lila, bueno también tenía alguna que otra cosa de color blanco. ¡Todos! Los vestidos -por que en pantalones ya no cabía- tenían, lacitos o florecitas, corazoncitos o patitos… sí también patitos… y a ella le gustaba esa ropa, era un monada pero **no** en ella…

_Iba a llorar… _

**No** cuando tu vientre tiene el tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. Y no sólo le había crecido la barriga, no… si no también los pechos¡crecieron de la noche a la mañana! Sí… Sakura Haruno estaba embarazada… y de **muy** mal humor. Le dolía la espalda, los tobillos, el cuello, la cabeza. Y seguía mirándose en el espejo, recordando viejos tiempos… -hace exactamente ocho meses, dos semanas, cinco días y doce horas…- esa época en la que no parecía un globo rosa con lacitos andante.

_Iba a llorar… _

Y todo por culpa de él. Se dio la vuelta, con los puños apretados y la mirada entrecerrada vio con odio y rencor a su querido marido… ¡el culpable! Ahí… tirado en la cama, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Sin preocupaciones ni dolores, con su vientre plano, sus musculitos, ella sufriendo el embarazo y él echándose la siesta.

-¡¡Uchihaaaaa!! -El gritó se oyó por toda la casa, despertando a Sasuke-

Después del dulce despertar abrió los ojos y vio a su esposa. Con su mirada llena de amor. ¡Ojalá pudiera despertar así todos los días! _Histérica_, pensó. Lo pensó porque, si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, acabaría incrustado en la pared…

-Quiero galletas -exigió-

-Hay galletas en la cocina…

-Las quiero con yogurt

-Cariño… –Dijo volviéndose a recostar en la cama- esta semana me has pedido galletas, de chocolate, con frutas, dietéticas –no sé para qué- de chocolate negro, de chocolate blanco, saladas, de mantequilla… ¿No te vale ninguna de esas?

-¡No! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos- las quiero **con** yogurt.

-Muy bien, tendrás tus galletas…

Con una sonrisa de lo más fingida Sasuke se levantó de la cama y cogió la cartera.

-¿La señorita quiere algo más? Por que esta es la cuarta vez que salgo a comprar y no pienso hacerlo más… _hoy_.

-No, quiero **un** paquete de galletas con yogurt

-Hmp… -besó a su esposa antes de irse-

_Si la nena quiere galletas hay que comprárselas_ salió de casa murmurando en tono burlón… en la cocina había una alacena **sólo** para sus galletas. Y lo de los antojos de las embarazadas… ¡Tsk...! todo es una farsa que se inventaron las mujeres. Una excusa para molestar a los maridos. Y es que uno no se puede negar, por que si no se echan a llorar a mares. No entendía como no se quedaba seca de tanto llorar. Y lo peor de todo, cuando esan embarazadas… es el sexo, ellas nunca tienen ganas… están felices con sus galletas y poco les importa que sus maridos anden necesitados. Pueden estar semanas sin hacer el amor, pero cuando uno está ocupado o entretenido, ahí es cuando sí le entran ganas. Y no paran hasta que llevan a uno, a rastras si hace falta, hasta el dormitorio.

-doce horas, un día y una semana y saldrá de cuentas… Salió murmurando de la tienda de vuelta hacia su casa

-Ya llegé…

Nada más abrir la puerta vio a su esposa con mala cara… ¿tanto había tardado?

-Tomas tus gallet…

Sakura cogió el paquete y lo lanzó al interior de la casa, sujetó la mano de su esposo y la apretó con fuerza.

-Cariño… he roto aguas.

Media hora después estaban ya en el hospital. Sakura estaba ya lista para el parto, no podía esperar más… En contra de la voluntad de Sasuke lo metieron con su esposa en el paritorio. Llevaba cinco horas viendo gritar a Sakura, pero estaba seguro de que el dolor del parto no era nada con los apretones que le daba su mujer en la mano. Si una vez pensó que le había roto los dedos… No sabía por qué, pero a Sakura le daba por llamarlo maldito bastardo. Pero al fin… después de dos horas más soportando apretones e insultos, su primogénito había nacido. Era un niño, precioso, con el pelo negro –gracias a Dios-… tenía las manos y los pies pequeñitos y lloraba igual que su madre. En ese momento Sasuke supo que todo valió la pena. Sólo por el hecho de ver a su esposa llorando mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a su hijo. Besó en la sien a su esposa y acarició con el dedo índice el moflete sonrojado de su hijo…

_1 semana después… _

¡Hay que bella es la vida! Sasuke apoyado en la cuna de su primogénito lo contemplaba dormir.

El sol brilla los pájaros cantan. Tu hijo duerme tranquilo en la cuna, arropado entre suaves mantas con el símbolo Uchiha y tu esposa vuelve a estar delgada ay… ¡y con el doble de pecho! Además había dejado de ser una histérica hipersensible. Al fin había dejado de ser el último Uchiha vivo. Su hijo era fuerte y sano, ahora tendrían que pensar en un nombre.

Escucho a su esposa entrar en la habitación, segundos después sintió unos brazos abrazarle por la espalda y unos labios besando la piel desnuda de su espalda . Había vuelto la mujer con la que se había casado, tranquila, dulce y cariñosa. La que lo consentía en todo. Sakura se desenredó del abrazo de su esposo y arropó con cuidado a su hijo. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida…

Miró a su esposo y enmarcó su cara con las manos, para después besarlo. Él acariciaba con suavidad su espalda, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, entonces ella le susurró.

-Quiero una docena de hijos.

Al principio… el sonrió complacido, no sólo por revivir el clan si no por qué, eso significaba once buenas sesiones de sexo… pero… un momento. El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco mientras se tensaba. Once sesiones de sexo igual a once embarazos. ¡Igual a noventa y nueve meses de embarazo! Con unos, más o menos, dos mil novecientos setenta días de embarazo. Y si de media sale cuatro veces diarias a comprar los caprichos de su esposa, eso es un total de ¡once mil ochocientas veces! que tendría que salir a la compra. Sasuke tragó saliva.

-m-media docena mejor ¿no? –Sakura se encogió de hombros-

-Como quieras… ¿empezamos por el siguiente?

Con una mirada pícara Sakura arrastró a Sasuke hasta su habitación. Entraron besándose y cuando llegaron al borde de la cama lo empujó, él cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Sakura lo miró de arriba a bajo con una mirada lujuriosa y no tardó nada en ponerse encima de su esposo, se sacó la camisa mientras empezaba a besar el pecho de Sasuke, bajó hasta los músculos de su abdomen... y cuando llegó a…

El llanto de su hijo hizo que se separa y como buena madre fue enseguida a atenderlo.

Sasuke suspiró… rápidamente se levantó de la cama, cogió una camisa y salió **corriendo** de casa. Sakura parpadeó varias veces con su hijo en brazos. Eso si que era velocidad…

Diez minutos después, su hijo volvía a dormir y ella paseaba por la cocina sin nada que hacer hasta qué… el sonido de la puerta principal la asustó, oyó unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo y enseguida vio la cabeza de su marido entrando en la cocina. Nada más la vio la cogió en brazos y la colocó en la encimera, él entre sus muslos. Sakura palpó su excitación mientras se daban un beso largo y duro, caliente y húmedo… Sasuke metió las manos entre la camisa de su esposa y en segundos ya se la había sacado… él mordisqueó y besó su cuello mientras sus manos recorrieran todos los rincones de su mujer… ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo, desordenándolo, disfrutando de sus caricias… entonces entre suspiros le preguntó.

-¿Adonde fuiste?

Sin separar los labios del cremoso cuello de su mujer metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. En un rápido movimiento dejó un condón sobre la encimera, junto a ellos. Muy pronto lo iban a necesitar… Sakura se echó a reír, quizá necesitaban un tiempo antes de volver a quedar embarazada.

**Por que… estar embarazada en duro, pero ser el marido es peor.**


	3. Sin ti no sé vivir

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que os guste este One-shot y me dejeis vuestros reviews :p, Gracias tambien a los que me dejaron su opinión en el One-shot anterior,** ¡Gracias!**

**Pareja:** Naruto y Sakura.

* * *

**.·. Sin ti... no sé vivir .·.**

Era de noche en Konoha. Las calles tan sólo eran iluminadas por algunas luces que procedían de las casas. Los únicos locales que estaban abiertos a esa hora eran los bares. En uno de ellos estaba un rubio de ojos azules, tez morena, de unos veinte años de edad. Estaba sentado en la barra junto con su amigo y compañero Sai. De, más o menos, su misma edad, ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello y una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. A su alrededor había como unos diez o doce vasos. Que, antes que la pareja de amigos se lo bebiera, estaban llenos de alcohol.

El moreno fue el que menos bebió y aun así estaba algo borracho. Naruto casi no podía con su alma, ahora tenía la frente apoyada en la barra y un hilito de baba caía de su boca. Sai agradecía el estado de semiinconsciencia de su amigo. Así no tenía que aguantar las tonterías e incoherencias que llevaba diciendo toda la noche.

Mierda… hoy no tenía suerte. Naruto levantó la cabeza, cogió el baso al que aun le quedaba un poquito de bebida y se lo llevó directo a la boca. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró a Sai. A los dos Sai… ¿tres Sai? no espera un Sai. Sí, un Sai. Naruto consiguió enfocar la imagen de su amigo entrecerrando los ojos.

Su amigo se echó a reír. Naruto se tambaleaba de lado a lado. Y lo miraba extraño…

-¿estás bien picha-corta?

-No, no estoy bien…

-Otra vez problemas con Sakura-chan ¿no?

-Si… es una mujer difícil.

-cuéntame que pasó baka

Pues verás… el dia había empezado perfecto estaba yo dando un paseo con mi Sakura cuando…

_Ese mismo día por la mañana. _

Una pareja salía de un apartamento, se besaban descontroladamente mientras se acariciaban todas las partes del cuerpo que tenían a disposición.

-Para Naruto nos pueden ver

-que más da…

El rubio acorraló a su novia contra la puerta de su apartamento, más bien era de los dos ya que la pelirrosa pasaba la mayoría de los días allí. Posó una mano encima de unos de sus pechos, masajeándolo. Ella se echó a reír y maldijo a esa camiseta verde, que impedía que su novio le acariciara la sensible piel de su pecho, pero cuando sintió al rubio meter la mano **dentro** de sus pantalones cortos blancos y apretar rudamente su trasero, supo que tenían que parar. ¡Por dios estaban en la calle!

Como era posible que el Naruto tímido e inocente se hubiera convertido en un hombre lujurioso e insaciable. Si no hacía ni media hora que habían echo el amor sobre el sofá y ya era incapaz de tener las manos quietas.

-Naruto… -se rió por las cosquillas que le hacían los besos de su novio sobre su cuello- los vecinos… aquí no podemos.

-Está bien… volvamos adentro –dijo dándole otro apretón el trasero-

-amor…–separó las inquietas manos del rubio de su cuerpo- tenemos que ir hacer la compra.

-Sakura-chan…

-No que nada en casa para comer amor.

-Está bien.

El se rindió por dos razones, la primera era que le gustaba como sonaba _en casa_… de los dos, su casa. Y la segunda que después de hacer la comprar, sabía que volvería a hacerle el amor a su novia. Empezaron a caminar por la calle uno al lado del otro, ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y el tenía echado un brazo sobre sus hombros, pegándola a él. Por el camino se daban pequeños besos, se reían por alguna tontería y se deban dulces caricias. La tienda estaba cerca, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

El establecimiento era de tamaño medio, Sakura cogió una cesta roja y empezó a recorrer los pasillos metiendo todo lo que les hacía falta. Leche, agua, pan, queso, arroz… Durante los primeros minutos Naruto iba detrás de ella, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Sonrió. Ya se invaginaba donde estaría su rubio, recorrió algunos pasillos hasta llegar casi al final de la tienda, en una de las paredes estaban expuestos productos de comida rápida e instantánea. Ramen… a veces pensaba que quería más a su adorado ramen que a ella… Iba ir hacia él cuando un carro, empujado por una mujer morena de unos treinta años, se interpuso en su camino.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Vio a la mujer recorrer de arriba abajo a Naruto a **su** Naruto.

¡Pero quién se creía!

Cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta de que le miraba el culo descaradamente. Una pequeña arruga salió en la frente de Sakura al ver la cara orgásmica que ponía la mujer. Esquivó el carro y cuando pasó al lado de ella le oyó susurrar muy bajito¡Que trasero!... utilizó todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra esa lagarta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar a **su** novio?

Cuando por fin… a la morena le dio por despegar los ojos de Naruto, Sakura se dio el placer de mirarlo ella. Esos pantalones negros largos le quedaban estupendamente bien, la camiseta blanca que llevaba dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, cuando estiró uno de ellos para alcanzar un envase de ramen, sus músculos se marcaron…

Ay... Que bueno que estaba.

¡Pero! Por muy bueno que estuviese, nadie tenía derecho a mirarlo. Ni a él, ni a sus músculos, ni muchos menos su culo. Sólo ella podía darse el gusto de mirarlo. **¡Ella!**

Sacudió la cabeza y dio los últimos pasos que la separaban de su novio.

-¡Naruto!

-A Sakura… ¿Cuántos botes d ram…

-¡No te lo vas a creer! –Naruto se preocupó-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hace un momento una mujer casi te ¡desnuda! con los ojos… -él se sonrojó y se echó a reír-

-No digas tonterías amor

-¿Tonterías? –Gruñó Sakura apoyando los puños cerrados en sus caderas- esa mujer… casi tiene un orgasmo de tanto mirarte el culo. –Naruto se sonrojó más, había un par de personas mirando en la dirección donde se encontraban ellos, algo normal cuando se va gritando orgasmo y culo por ahí...-

-Cielo por que no dejamos el tema sí… -agarró una de sus manos y besó con suavidad la palma- la gente empieza a mirarnos… venga vamos a acabar de hacer la compra.

Naruto llenó la cesta que él llevaba de botes de ramen, pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y acabaron de hacer la compra. Ese día había bastante gente. Estaban esperando en la cola, uno al lado del otro, con sus respectivas cestas en la mano, cuando una sonrisa maléfica se formó en el rostro de la pelirrosada. Detrás de ellos se había puesto la mujer que desnudó con la mirada a su Naruto.

Sakura pasó la cesta a su mano derecha, la izquierda la posó "sutilmente" en el trasero de su novio. El rubio dio un respingo mientras su cara pasaba por todos los tonos de rojo posibles. Y sólo atinó a abrazarla completamente sonrojado cuando ella pegó su cuerpo al de él…

Ella miró hacía atrás mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Naruto. La mujer la miraba con la boca semiabierta y una ceja alzada…

envidia, envidia, envidia.

Le dedicó una sonrisa "sincera" y volvió la vista hacia el frente…

Marcando territorio.

No se despegaron ni cuando salieron de la tienda, cada uno con una bolsa de la compra en la mano, por el camino algunos de sus conocidos los miraban con una tierna sonrisa. En el fondo todo el mundo sabía que ese par tenían que acabar juntos. Muy a su pesar se tuvieron que separar al llegar a casa para guardar la compra. Aunque cuando se cruzaban en la cocina se daban un beso o una caricia… ay… tontos enamorados.

Cuando por fin Naruto guardó su último envase de ramen, miró con una mirada seductora a Sakura, y ella al ver la mirada ya supo lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo entre risas, su novio se las había arreglado para acercarse a ella, besarla y tumbarlos a los dos en el suelo de la cocina- espera tengo que decirte algo

-¿No… puede… esperar? –Dijo entre los besos que dejaba en la piel suave de Sakura-

-No... es importante

-bueno a ver…

El rubio quedó acostado sobre ella, no se molestó en levantarse, apoyó su codo en el suelo, dejando la cabeza descansando sobre su puño cerrado. Ella se rió... se quedó mirándola¿acaso no era como un ángel? Su pelo rosado esparcido por el suelo de la cocina, las mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos verdes tan llenos de amor. No sabía que haría sin ella. Le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso antes de que la pelirrosa empezase a hablar.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije hace un mes? –Naruto se quedó pensando y después se rió-

-¿Lo de que querías hacer el amor en todos los lugares de la casa?

-¡No! –se unió a la risa del rubio- algo importante

-¿Qué puede haber más importante que eso? –Dijo ofendido el rubio-

-eso es muy importante –dándole otro beso- pero algo aun más importante

-No me acuerdo…

-Hace un mes te dije que el viernes de esta semana íbamos a comer con mis padres

-ah sí ya me acuerdo, como para olvidarlo llevas recordándomelo todo el mes –Se volvieron a besar, pero Naruto se separó al recodar algo- cielo perdón... este viernes tengo que estar con Tsunade. Vamos a hablar, sobre cuando y como será mis ascenso a Hokage.

Sakura puso una mano en el pecho de su novio y lo separó de ella, quedando sentados en el suelo de la cocina mirándose a los ojos. Azul contra verde.

-me lo prometiste, llevo diciéndotelo durante un mes Naruto.

-Amor, sabes que cuando me hablan del ascenso a Hokage me olvido de todo, perdón.

-Sí… ya me he dado cuenta –se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero Naruto agarró su muñeca e hizo que le mirara-

-cielo perdón, en ese momento no me acordé

-Naruto, siempre pasa algo cuando vamos a comer con mis padres –Naruto frunció el ceño-

Eso no era verdad, él siempre tenía la mala suerte de que pasaban cosas en el momento menos oportuno, a él le caían bien sus padres. Su madre era muy simpática y cocinaba muy bien el ramen. Y su padre, bueno… le había dicho: _con que hagas daño a mi hija te mataré_, pero sin contar con eso, y con que le echaba miradas de odio cuando se acercaba mucho a su hijita, también lo trataba bien.

-Naruto… por favor, ven este viernes conmigo a comer con mis padres…

-Sakura-chan cielo, sabes que Tsunade está muy ocupada –se defendió enmarcando la cara de la pelirrosa con sus manos- no seas egoísta, necesito hablar con ella, pronto seré el nuevo Hokage. –Sakura agarró las muñecas de Naruto y lo apartó de ella-

-¿egoísta? -gritó- ¿¡Crees que soy egoísta!?

-Sí –Sakura abrió los ojos y se apartó de él-

-No Naruto… lo que pasa es que estoy harta de que el asuntito de ser hokage este siempre por delante de mi.

-¿Asuntito? –Esta vez el que gritó fue el rubio- ese asuntito… es mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón.

Ella se dirigía a la salida, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Él iba detrás de ella… cuando la pelirrosada abrió la puerta decidió darle una última oportunidad…

-Naruto… ¿Qué es más importante para ti, yo o ser Hokage?

A Naruto le sorprendió la pregunta y simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca, pero el silencio lo único que consiguió fue que más lágrimas salieran de los precioso ojos verdes de los que estaba perdidamente enamorado, ella se fue dando un pequeño portazo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y fue cabizbajo a su habitación, se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y se repitió mentalmente que era un estúpido, un grandísimo estúpido. La amaba con locura y tenía miedo de decírselo. No tenía que pensar lo que era más importante para él, Sakura siempre había estado y estaría primera en la lista. Pero no quería sentirse vulnerable ante ella.

Se habían dicho que se querían, que se amaban… lo habían demostrado. Pero lo que sentía Naruto… ni el mismo lo entendía. Nunca había amado a alguien tanto, él sentía que si ella estaba a su lado, no importaba nada más. Que si se seguían amando como hasta ahora, nada podría ir mal. Hace un mes más o menos, el rubio pensaba en Sakura. Y se dijo a sí mismo que prefería un minuto junto a Sakura que una vida entera sin ella. Se había asustado de sus propios sentimientos…

Naruto frunció el ceño. Realmente era un grandísimo imbécil. Él sentado en la cama mientras corría el peligro de perder a su Sakura. Que más daba si se sentía vulnerable, que importaba que Sakura no lo amara tanto como él a ella… ya que sin ella… _nada valía la pena._

Se levantó y salió corriendo de casa. No podía haber ido muy lejos… tenía que andar cerca. Estuvo horas buscándola, a cada paso sentía una punzada en el corazón. _¿Y si le había pasado algo?... jamás se lo perdonaría. _No podría vivir sabiendo que por culpa de él su pequeña tuvo un accidente. Con lágrimas en los ojos siguió buscandola. En las últimas horas de la tarde fue al despacho de Tsunade. A pedir ayuda para encontrarla, pero la rubia no sólo le había dicho que Sakura estaba bien, si no que también le dijo que no le quería ver, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

¿Lo había echado a perder?... ¿Todo lo qeu habían vivido juntos?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, apenas podía respirar, decidió irse de allí antes de que Tsunade lo viera llorando… empezó a ponerse nervioso no soportaría perderla, no **podía** perderla. Esta era la primera pelea que habían tenido y se juró a si mismo que sería la última. Pasó un hora y cuando estuvo más tranquilo, se fue a un bar a beber… no lo hacía nunca, y la bebida le hizo bastante efecto. Después llegó Sai y se unió a él…

_Ahora estaban los dos en la barra, Naruto sobre ella más bien… ya no podía con su alma, dudaba de su capacidad para levantar el vaso en ese momento…_

-¿soy un compleeeto idiota verdad Sai?

-Sí -se rió-

-Por favor… llévame a casa... Sai

El moreno muy a su pesar, pagó su consumición y la de Naruto. Se lo colocó en la espalda sabe Dios como y salió del bar andando con su amigo a cuestas. A Sai, Naruto le daba pena… no era capaz de entender como alguien podía querer tanto a una persona. El moreno se había dado cuenta de pequeños detalles que hacían de la relación de sus dos amigos, una relación única.

Una vez había se había fijado en la mirada con la que veía el rubio a su novia. Era como si lo único importante y que merecía la pena de ver fuera ella. Sai se preguntó si algún día habría alguna mujer que lo amará igual que Sakura amaba a su amigo. Y si la había… ojalá llegara pronto.

····

Era idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…

Y además una maldita egoísta. Sakura se paseaba nerviosa por el interior de la casa de Naruto, estaba muy preocupada, ya era de noche y el rubio no volvía. Normalmente a esas horas ya habrían cenado y seguramente ahora se estarían dando un baño de agua caliente. Pero no… a ella le tenía que haber dado por ser egoísta y decirle esas cosas… en el fondo le dolía que no hubiera respondida a su pregunta… ¿Realmente le importaba menos que su título como Hokage?... Aunque ahora eso daba igual. _¿Y si le había pasado algo?... jamás se lo perdonaría_. Por que lo amaba con locura.

Se secó el resto de lágrimas cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta… ¿Sería Naruto?. ¿Se habría olvidado las llaves? Llegó corriendo la entrada y ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando vio a Sai cargando a un Naruto inconsciente en la espalda. Se tapó la boca con una mano mientras la otra la posaba en el pecho… rompió a llorar.

-Tranquila Sakura… sólo esta borracho.

-Gracias, Sai… gracias, gracias, gracias.

El moreno cargó a Naruto hasta el dormitorio, lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y se despidió de su compañera de equipo. Sakura fue a por un vaso de agua y una aspirina para que Naruto las tomara cuando despertara. Fue hasta la habitación y dejó el vaso con agua y la aspirina en la mesilla de noche. Encendió una vela para no molestar al rubio, le sacó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado, el rubio medio dormido se apoyó en ella, abrazándola, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella.

Sakura empezó a llorar otra vez, besó la cabeza de Naruto repetidas veces mientras enredaba sus finos dedos en la cabellera rubia. Pasaron varias horas, debían ser las tres de la mañana… pero a ella le daba igual, estaba feliz, Naruto estaba con ella y se encargaría de que fuera siempre así. Y si Naruto amaba más ser Hokage no importaba, ella amaría por los dos. Al poco rato, se quedó dormida…abrazándole.

…

-Mi cabeza…

Naruto aun sin abrir los ojos ya sentía los inconvenientes de una borrachera, la resaca, no se acordaba de nada, sólo de que se había ido a un bar a beber y se encontró con su amigo Sai. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba encima de alguien…

-"por Dios que sea Sakura, por Dios que sea Sakura, por Dios que sea Sakura…" –Se dijo mentalmente-

Suspiró con alivio cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio hebras rosadas. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder besar cada parte de Sakura, empezó por los brazos que lo abrazaban siguió por el cuello, las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, la nariz… y besó sus labios cuando unos ojos verdes se empezaron a abrir. No se acordaba de nada, absolutamente de nada… pero su Sakura estaba ahí con él y era lo único importante.

La abrazó con fuerza inspirando su aroma.

-Perdóname Sakura, perdóname… Fui un estúpido, yo lo siento…

-shh tranquilo… -Besó suavemente sus labios mientras los dos se incorporaban en la cama, le alcanzó el vaso de agua y la aspirina-

-Gracias.

Naruto se tomó rápidamente la pastilla y dejó el vaso en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes. Sujetó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

-Sakura, ayer tuve mucho miedo de perderte. Enserio, pensé que me dejarías, y… y si aun tienes pensado dejarme que sepas que lo dejaré todo… ¡Todo! –Ella se mordió el labio mientras empezaba a llorar- dejaré de ser ninja, Hokage… dejaré de comer ramen para siempre si me lo pides… pero por favor no me dejes. –Sakura se rió y agarrando su nuca lo atrajo hasta ella para besarlo-

-me gusta que seas ninja, estoy orgullosa de ti por que serás el próximo Hokage, el que protegerá a la aldea… y te adoro a ti y a tu ramen. –Lo besó antes de seguir hablando- perdóname tú a mi por ser egoísta, no debí haberte echo esa pregunta…

-No amor… el idiota fui yo por no contestarte. –Enmarcó su carita con las manos y le susurró- Te quiero más que a nada…

-y yo a ti…

Se fundieron en un beso desesperado, cayendo sobre la cama. Entre palabras de amor, susurradas con cariño, hicieron el amor… Risas, besos, caricias… eran felices sólo con estar el uno junto al otro. Los dos se habían comportado como unos tontos. Pero habían aprendido una lección

**_¡Nada! valía la pena si no se tenían el uno al otro._**


	4. Farmacia

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Sasuke y Sakura.

-

**Farmacia**

-

Tenía ya dieciocho años, no era un chiquillo que pudiera permitirse sonrojarse por tonterías como esa.

Era algo completamente natural… no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza alguna.

Sasuke miró de nuevo el establecimiento, suspiró cansado y con la cabeza baja entró por la puerta. El sonido de los cascabeles alertó a la persona encargada del establecimiento, que un cliente había llegado. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, algo regordeta y con el pelo castaño y rizo.

Evitó la mirada de aquella señora y recorrió los estantes y estanterías que estaban desperdigados por toda la tienda. Cremas de todo tipo, vendas, tiritas, alcohol, chupetes y biberones para niños… en esa farmacia había de todo. Menos lo que él buscaba…

Miró de nuevo a la señora que lo seguía con la mirada, esas gafas oscuras y gruesas escondían una mirada acusadora, pero no le quedaba más remedio, tendría que pedirle lo que buscaba a ella. Era un hombre, no tenía por que sentirse intimidado por aquella farmacéutica. Con las manos es los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, avanzó hasta el mostrador.

Con su clásica mirada de estoy-de-mal-humor-no-me-hablas… y combinada con el aire de soy-mejor-que-tú…

Sasuke le pidió…

-vendas

-detrás tuya… -señaló la farmacéutica- donde pasaste antes, dos veces, hay de todo tipo y colores…

-Hmp –con un tic en el ojo izquierdo Sasuke se dio la vuelta y delante del estante de las vendas cogió unas cualquiera- "eres idiota" –pensó-

-Tal vez te interesen las vendas con dibujos de animalitos… -Sasuke la miró entrecerrando los ojos-

-No

Volvió al mostrador y dejó el paquete de vendas.

-¿Algo más?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacía un lado, frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

-preservativos…

-¿perdón, no le he oído?

Lo había dicho alto… ella lo había oído perfectamente.

Enfrentó su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos acusadores.

-Preservativos… -Dijo más alto y vocalizando-

La señora soltó una suave risa, era gracioso ver al joven Uchiha completamente sonrojado pidiéndole una caja de condones.

-¿Qué marca?

-da igual –gruñó Sasuke-

-¿tamaño pequeño, normal, grande o extragrande?

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos –Grande… -seguro que ahora esa bruja se estaba sonriendo-

-muy bien… ¿De que tipo los quiere, finos, máximo placer, placer femenino, lubricados, sin lubricar, con estrías… bla bla bla?

Mientras Sasuke "escuchaba" a la dependienta, rememoraba lo ocurrido esa misma mañana…

_Sasuke estaba acostado sobre la cama, con Sakura acurrucada sobre su pecho, hacía tiempo que los dos se habían despertado… pero a ninguno le apetecía levantarse todavía. Sasuke pensaba en lo que a punto… estuvo de decirle ayer a la noche a la pelirrosa. _

_No sabía por qué… quería pedirle a Sakura que viviera con él. No era su novia, ni su esposa… solían acostarse y aunque no habían hablado del tema, llevaban así varios meses y había un cierto grado de "fidelidad" por parte de ambos. _

_Ayer, Sakura le dijo que no podría venir a su casa durante unos días. Ya que sus padres la estaban molestando últimamente interrogando donde pasaba las noches. En ese momento a Sasuke se le pasó la idea por la cabeza. "múdate a mi casa" _

_Desechó la idea enseguida, se lo pasaba bien con ella. Pero no eran nada, ella no podía vivir con él. A veces era un royo, Sakura tenía que irse algunas noches por que si tenía una misión debía de ir a su casa a preparar las cosas._

_Pero bueno, tampoco era para tanto, podía vivir dos noches sin Sakura. _

_Notó como la pelirrosa hacía círculos sobre su pecho. _

_-Tengo que irme… Tsunade quiere verme esta mañana. _

_Cuando empezó a incorporarse Sasuke tiró de ella, rodando sobre la cama, la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo. La besó de forma ruda, como a ella le gustaba… nada como una sesión fogosa de besos para hacerla olvidar de que tenía que verse con la Hokage. Cuando la escuchó suspirar por sus besos intentó quitarle la camisa._

_La noche anterior Sakura estaba muy cansada, él se fue a tomar una ducha mientras ella le esperaba sobre la cama, no tardó ni diez minutos en salir del baño, pero la pelirrosa ya se había quedado dormida. La excitación se la guardó para él, y sonrió mientras se metía en la cama junto a Sakura, no era tan insensible como para despertarla solo para… _

_Pero esa mañana se iba a encargar de que ella no saliera de su cama. _

_-No Sasuke-kun… -dijo Sakura riendo y apartando las manos del Uchiha de su ropa interior-_

_-¿qué pasa? _

_-No podemos… -Al ver la cara de interrogación –y enfado- del Uchiha Sakura continuó hablando- he dejado de tomar la píldora._

_-¿qué?_

_-La píldora anticonceptiva_

_-Sé lo que es… -dijo molesto- ¿Por qué? _

_-Por que me siento hinchada, tengo mareos desde hace poco… -empezó a levantarse de la cama y buscó su pantalón y su chaqueta- además estoy harta, tengo que estar pendiente todos los días de tomarla. _

_-Hmp… _

_Sasuke se tumbó en la cama, el que estaba harto era él... de ella, era tan… molesta. _

_-ee Sasuke-kun –Llamó Sakura desde la puerta- compra preservativos. _

_Sakura cerró la puerta antes de que a Sasuke le diera tiempo de protestar, se escabulló de su piso, pero le dio tiempo a oír las maldiciones que gruñó Sasuke. Aunque ahora él parecía un poco enfadado, Sakura estaba convencida de que al final acabaría comprando los preservativos, aunque sólo fuera por no discutir con ella. _

_-_

-… También los tenemos con sabores, o el formato normal. ¿Cuál quiere?

Sasuke miró con odio a la dependiente, después de unos segundos abrió la boca para responder –normales…

-Haberlo dicho desde el principio… -una vena resaltó en la sien de Sasuke- ¿Vale… que caja quiere, tenemos la de tres, seis, nueve, doce, veinticuatro, treinta…?

-dos de nueve…

La farmacéutica se agachó en el mostrador para buscar las dos cajas de preservativos.

-¿Qué marca dijo que quería?

-Me… da… igual… -gruñó Sasuke desesperado-

Escuchó a la farmacéutica murmurar algo contra su persona, y por fin la cabezona de la farmacéutica volvió a sobresalir del mostrador, con un gesto despectivo dejó las dos cajas de preservativos delante de Sasuke.

_-No creo que te vayan a hacer falta… _-la farmacéutica regordeta lo miró como si se estuviera riendo de él- ¿Algo más?

-No…

Sasuke dejó casi el doble del importe de lo que valían los preservativos y las vendas y se fue de la farmacia despotricando mentalmente contra la farmacéutica. Y todo ese lío por una puñetera caja de condones.

Hubiera jurado que se había reído de él a carcajada limpia cuando salió de la farmacia.

¿Además a que venía eso de que no le iban a hacer falta?... después de todo el dolor de cabeza que le había supuesto comprar los preservativos los iba a gastar, de eso estaba seguro. Y la siguiente en comprar preservativos sería Sakura.

Decidió irse a entrenar un poco… antes de morder a la siguiente persona que le dirigiese la palabra esa mañana.

···

Ya era de noche, Sakura se había dado una ducha refrescante, se había cepillado el pelo, se puso un bonito pijama rosa y unas zapatillas de casa a juego, con forma de conejitos.

Y ahora se pegaba cabezazos repetidamente contra el lavamanos.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, fueron a casa de su abuela… que al parecer tenía fiebre, así que esa noche podría llorar, comer helado, llorar, ver películas hasta las tres de la madrugada, comer más helado y volver a llorar.

¿Quién tenía la culpa?

Ese aparatito blanco, ese demoníaco instrumento que indicaba el color rosa.

Rosa… positivo.

Azul… negativo.

Ese y otros cuatro aparatos diabólicos, también conocidos como tes de embarazo, marcaban todos, el color rosa.

Los cambios de humor y los mareos los había atribuido a la píldora anticonceptiva, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera embarazada ya que ¡Oh!... ¡ella tomaba la puñetera píldora anticonceptiva!

En ese momento se le cruzó por la mente la vergüenza que pasó al comprar los tes de embarazo.

_Entró en la farmacia… una señora regordeta, con el pelo castaño y rizo era la que atendía. Supuso que los tes no estarían en las estanterías que formaban la farmacia, así que fue directamente hacía el mostrador. Cuando miró a los ojos a la farmacéutica a través de esas gafas gruesas, sintió vergüenza…_

_Se sonrojó y tragó saliva. _

_-¿Qué deseas?_

_-yo… quiero… -miró hacía atrás y hacía los lados, se apoyó en el mostrador para poder susurrarle- quiero un tes de embarazo. _

_La farmacéutica se rió y negó con la cabeza…_

_-¿cuántos quieres?... estos chismes pueden fallar –Sakura se lo pensó-_

_-Cinco_

_La farmacéutica cogió cinco cajas blancas y las metió en una pequeña bolsa. _

_-Parece que pronto veremos nuevos Uchiha por la villa. –Sakura se sonrojó al extremo, sorprendida por el comentario- _

_-¿Có-cómo… sabe usted…_

_-Cariño… se te ve en los ojos cuando lo miras. –La señora se rió al ver la sonrisa de Sakura- si te digo la verdad ese Uchiha no me cae nada bien… pero a ti te conozco desde que eras pequeña, y si tú lo quieres… _

_-Mucho –dijo sincera- _

_Dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador y se despidió con una sonrisa de la farmacéutica, era una señora muy simpática._

…

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa en busca de suministros de helado, llamaron a la puerta. Estaba lloviendo y eran las diez y media pasadas… ¿Quién era?

Abrió la puerta… Sasuke.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! –Le gritó Sakura- ¡No te quiero ver más!

Y le dio un portazo a un sorprendido Sasuke, se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar. Había ido con toda su buena intención para hablar con ella, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que aguantar a sus padres, y aun encima… ella le daba un portazo en la cara.

Sopló para quitarse el agua que le chorreaba en la cara, justo cuando salió de su casa empezó a llover, pensó en quedarse en casa pero quería hablar con ella, no estaba muy seguro de que… pero necesitaba hablar.

Y ahora estaba chorreando de arriba abajo parado enfrente de su puerta. Humillante…

Volvió a golpear la puerta, que enseguida se abrió.

-Vete

Antes de que volviera a cerrarle la puerta puso un pie para bloquearla. Fue entonces cuando le dio tiempo de ver a Sakura, con un moño mal echo y ese pijama tan… rosa. Se aguantó la risa al ver sus zapatillas, parecían… ¿Conejitos?

Y aun así, se veía preciosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-nada –esperó unos segundos pero Sasuke la miró seriamente- estoy cansada vale

Sakura se relajó un poco…

-¿están tus padres?

-No -puso los ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke- tienes que irte, hoy no tengo ganas de...

-eh… sólo vine aquí para hablar contigo

-Pues habla…

-Déjalo –Dijo Sasuke indiferente- hablaremos cuando estés de mejor humor

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, a veces las mujeres podían ser insoportables… pero inconscientemente giró la cabeza y vio la mirada perdida de Sakura, se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla, levantó su cabeza y la besó suavemente. Un beso completamente inocente.

Pero Sasuke quedó sorprendido cuando se separó de ella y vio como Sakura comenzaba a llorar. No sabía que hacer, él no era de los que se ponían a consolar a la gente, principalmente por que no sabía.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que tengo miedo Sasuke-kun… -Tras unos segundos respondió… y sin importarle que estuviera empapado se lanzó a su brazos-

Sasuke no se esperaba esa reacción, seguía sin saber que hacer, pero la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola. Tenía miedo… ¿De qué?... En ese momento pensó que mataría a la persona que la había echo llorar.

-¿De qué?

Cuando escuchó su voz, se separó de él lo suficiente para poder limpiarse las lágrimas, sin mirarle a los ojos se frotó los brazos.

-No es nada Sasuke-kun, es mejor que te vayas.

Sasuke la miró enfadado, no podía decirle que tenía miedo de "algo" y después decirle que se fuera. Iba a contestarle, pero se detuvo al ver como se mordía el labio y aguantaba las ganas de volver a llorar.

-Sakura… -Cogió su cara entre las manos, pero cuando iba a levantar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, ella lo sujetó por las muñecas- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sasuke... –oh, oh… nunca lo llamaba Sasuke- yo, creo… -vio como cerraba los ojos, le costaba hablar- estoy embarazada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, de todo lo que la pelirrosa le pudiera haber dicho, era lo que menos se esperaba.

Sakura notó como Sasuke se tensaba… ¿se había enfadado?

-¿No quieres tener a mi hijo? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que el hijo no fuera suyo, pero le dolía que Sakura no quisiera tenerlo.

-No es eso Sasuke-kun… soy demasiado joven, tengo miedo de no estar preparada para tenerlo. –notó como Sasuke se relajaba- ¿Y si… no soy una buena madre?

-Bueno… seremos dos padres inexpertos que iremos aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Sakura se echó a llorar… él estaba sonriendo. Nunca había visto una sonrisa así brotar de los labios de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…

La besó otra vez, era un tonta por pensar así, sería la mejor madre de toda Konoha, estaba seguro. La estrechó contra él, besándola con más fuerza. Sería la mamá más hermosa. Se le pasó por la cabeza como sería Sakura con el vientre abultado, tendría que esperar unos meses para poder verla.

Entonces Sakura gimió contra su boca y se separó de él respirando agitadamente…

-El lago –Dijo como si fuera algo obvio-

-¿Qué lago?

-Me acabo de acordar… Cuando volvíamos de la misión, nos quedamos en un pequeño hotel al lado de un lago.

-Sí… ¿y?

Sakura suspiró.

-te acuerdas cuando íbamos a… -Oh… le encantaba verla sonrojarse- bueno, te dije que me había olvidado las pastillas… pero tú insististe en que sabías controlarte.

Sasuke levantó los hombros despreocupado, empezó a recordar esa noche en el hotel.

-Esa noche mereció la pena

Sakura se sonrojó al escucharlo y se volvieron a besar, Sasuke entró en la casa de Sakura y cerró con el pie la puerta. No sabía lo que le pasaba, cuando estaba con Sakura sólo podía pensar en ella, se le nublaba la mente y en su cabeza sólo existía besarla, acariciarla…

Nunca le había pasado eso, él era un hombre y llegó un momento en que tuvo sus necesidades, pero con Sakura era diferente, no era sólo sexo, sentía cosas –que prefería no analizar- diferentes cuando la besaba a ella, cuando la tocaba. Y desde la primera vez que lo hizo no volvió a sentirse atraído por otra mujer.

Acarició su espalda con suavidad, y miró –sin dejar de besarla- su objetivo, el sofá.

Agarró sus muslos y la levantó del suelo, Sakura se rió contra su beso y rodeó la cintura del moreno con las piernas. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y se sintió feliz por como Sasuke se tomó la noticia de su embarazo. Él no había dudado ni por un solo instante en que ese hijo era suyo, confiaba en ella.

Le hubiera dicho que del único hombre que quería tener un hijo era de él, pero no estaba preparada para confiarle de esa manera sus sentimientos.

Sintió como era colocada con delicadeza sobre el sofá, Sasuke se sacó la camisa y besó a Sakura… ella acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda, lo sintió frío y húmedo a causa de la lluvia. Los músculos de Sasuke se fueron tensando bajo su caricia.

Gimió sonrojada cuando la experta lengua de Sasuke acarició su cuello y el principio de sus senos. Hizo un mohín de protesta cuando paró.

-¿Tus padres no vendrán, no?

-No… creo.

-¿Crees que les hará gracia si me pillan haciéndole el amor a su hija en el sofá? –Sakura se rió-

-Lo dudo

-Pues esperemos que no vengan

La besó de nuevo, acariciando con su lengua la de Sakura. Que dulce sabía… La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, cayendo a los pies del sofá, hasta que quedaron ellos dos piel contra piel. Cuando Sakura estuvo preparada la sujetó por el muslo y la penetró.

En ese momento todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo sentía el placer de entrar y salir de su cuerpo, sólo podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Sakura, sólo escuchaba como ella pronunciaba su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos. Ella arqueó su espalda hacía arriba cuando llegó al clímax, exponiendo sus senos a la a la ávida boca de Sasuke.

Con unas últimas embestidas él también llegó al clímax, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

…

-¿En qué piensas?

Sasuke bajó de las nueves al escucharla. Todavía estaban en el sofá, demasiado cómodos como para levantarse. Sakura se había puesto la camisa de Sasuke, le daba vergüenza estar desnuda delante de él –algo que a Sasuke no le pasaba- ya que seguía sin ponerse ni una prenda de ropa encima.

Le quedaba grande y tapaba casi todas sus formas pero para él estaba perfecta, estaban tumbados en el sofá, Sakura sobre Sasuke, le hizo gracia que él estuvieran tan ausente. Sobretodo después de haber echo el amor varias veces sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué?

-¿En qué piensas?

-En lo sexy que estás con mi camisa. –el comentario hizo sonrojar a Sakura-

-Tonto

Golpeó suavemente su pecho antes de darle un pequeño beso y acurrucarse contra él. Sasuke la abrazó y besó su cabeza…

Sí, definitivamente sería la mejor mamá de toda la villa, Sasuke no sabía lo que sentía, pero si sabía que _eso_ que hacía que se sintiera relajado en su compañía, _eso_ que hacía que ella fuera la única mujer en la que pensase, _eso_ que lo obligaba a permanecer a su lado y no permitirle a nadie que le hiciera daño… **eso**, sólo lo sentía por ella.

Por que mientras _eso _estuviera latiendo en su corazón, el querría hacerle el amor a Sakura y ver como su vientre se redondeaba con un hijo suyo.

Al fin volvía a tener una familia. Soltó una tenue risa al darse cuenta de algo, la farmacéutica tenía razón.

Al final los preservativos… no le iban ha hacer falta. Nunca más.

* * *

- 

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este One-shot, espero que a os haya gustado leer tanto como a mi escribirlo. ¡Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior!

Tengo otro Ono-shot en mente, pero no se si hacerlo Sasusaku o Narusaku, ayúdenme a decidir xD

¡Cuídense muchoooo!


	5. Completamente tuya

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son obra de…Masashi Kishimoto.

De antemano gracias a los que leyeron y me dejaron comentarios en los One-shot anteriores.

-

-

**Completamente tuya**

**x. . . .**

**-**

**-**

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Sasuke-kun?... ¿Me has escuchado?

-¿Hmp?... ah, sí…

La pelirrosa entornó sus ojos verdes, hablaba con Sasuke… pero su compañero de equipo parecía –_como siempre-_ totalmente ausente. No entendía porque Sasuke nunca le prestaba atención.

-Como te decía… Tsunade-sama quiere que tú…

_Bla bla bla… _

Perdió la capacidad de dar sentido a las palabras de su compañera.

_Simplemente no la escuchaba. _

Hacía demasiado calor… ¡cuarenta grados!... La villa se estaba asando literalmente, era un calor húmedo que atrofiaba todos los sentidos.

Excepto el de la _vista_.

Los ojos de Sasuke apuntaban a _ese_ lugar… eran como… atraídos, un imán. Él intentaba no mirar, de _verdad_ que lo intentaba… pero sus ojos volvían al mismo sitio.

Los abundantes senos de su compañera de equipo, sus pechos formaban un canalillo perfecto y al ser una cabeza más alto que ella tenía una perspectiva igual de perfecta.

Y bueno… El calor tenía sus ventajas.

Ella se ponía esa camisita de tiras… Se recogía el pelo dejando su cuello al descubierto… Y sus mejillas estaban pobladas con un suave rubor.

¿Sakura se daría cuenta de que le estaba mirando descaradamente las tetas?

No… Sakura era demasiado _inocente_.

Siguió mirando las pronunciadas curvas de sus pechos, hacía tiempo que había cogido esa manía. Cuando Sakura le comenzaba a hablar… bum, él no la escuchaba y su atención se fijaba en su escote. Incluso… cuando llevaba camisas que enseñaban poco se ponía a pensar como serían esos pechos debajo de la tela.

Y él no era un pervertido, simplemente le gustaba mirar… ahora que se ponía a pensar, sí los pechos de Sakura seguían creciendo a ese ritmo, en un par años podría rivalizar con Tsunade.

-¡Sasuke!... –gritó enfada- ¿Qué he dicho?

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y Sasuke, arrugando el ceño la miró a los ojos por primera vez en ese día.

-Hm…

Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero por un instante se fijó en el _nuevo cambio de dirección_ de la mirada de Sasuke. Fue ahora su turno de fruncir el ceño, Sasuke no era de esos… él no le miraba el escote, aunque…

Dobló _un poco_ las rodillas, lo suficiente para que su rostro volviera a estar en la línea de visión de su compañero.

-¿Qué miras Sasuke?

-¿Hm… qué? –Preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación-

-He dicho que, ¿qué miras…?

Transcurrieron unos segundos, un pequeño lapso en el que los labios de Sasuke no se despegaron para darle una respuesta -_excusa_- pero sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rosado y no debido al calor.

-Eee… -Oh Sasuke, que gran respuesta-

Puede que no la escuchara, sus palabras no le llamaban la atención… pero si que lo hizo la cachetada en su mejilla derecha y el grito de: ¡pervertido!... Que resonó por todo el pasillo del hospital.

_A partir de ese día las cosas fueron de mal en peor._

Sakura optó por no dirigirle la palabra y Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle perdón. Los demás no entendían que les pasaba a sus dos amigos… cada vez que se encontraban, Sakura cerraba los ojos indignada dándole la espalda, Sasuke siempre se sobaba _inconscientemente_ la mejilla derecha.

**x. . . .**

-¿Qué le hiciste teme?

-No le hice nada Naruto… -repitió por vigésima vez-

-A nosotros nos lo puedes contar –saltó Sai-

-Suéltalo ya… estos dos ya han empezado ha hacer apuestas

-En las que usted ha apostado Kakashi-sensei…

Estaban sentados en la barra del restaurante favorito de Naruto, cada con un suculento ramen, buscaban la mejor forma de martirizar a Sasuke.

Pero él no iba a soltar prenda… Dios, ya se lo imaginaba se estarían riendo de él un mes.

Y para su suerte, la voz de la chica que tantos problemas le daba resonó a su espalda…

-Hola chicos…

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Hola fea… ¿Viniste a tomar un ramen?

-No… vine a buscar a Sasuke-**kun** –pronunció con una mueca- tenemos una misión.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su compañera de equipo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar resentida?... Como si él fuera el único hombre que le mirara las tetas. Sakura llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca de verano, muy fina y de manga corta.

Alzó una ceja al ver como ella se subía la cremallera hasta el cuello.

-Vamos Sasuke-**kun**…

Naruto comenzó a reír descaradamente, Kakashi ocultó –aun más- su rostro en su libro y Sai se tapaba la boca con el puño. –**inciso**… Kakashi leía libros porno y no le decía nada, él que se alegraba un poco la vista… _al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, solo que un poco más descarado_ y lo martirizaba semanas-

Pagó su ramen y siguió a la pelirrosa fuera del establecimiento. Iba caminando detrás de ella… Sakura parecía tensa, caminaba con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados.

-¿De que trata la misión?

-Trabajo de oficina –Sasuke alzó una ceja… ¿Qué pintaba él ahí?-

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ya lo verás… no seas impaciente.

**x. . . .**

Media hora después, estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos junto a Sakura, frente a una mesa, la cual estaba llena de carpetas y archivos.

-Tsunade quiere que organicemos un grupo ANBU por decirlo de alguna manera… "_especial_".

Al ver que Sasuke alzaba una ceja, abrió una de las carpetas… en ella aparecía la foto de un hombre, que por su apariencia parecía poco recomendable, e información sobre el individuo.

-En la mesa están las fichas de hombres y mujeres, que son desde asesinos, violadores… hasta ladrones, estafadores, hay un poco de todo.

Sakura se mordió la uña antes de continuar. Hacía demasiado calor para estar allí de pie frente a la mesa, Sakura jugó con el zipper de su chaqueta, bajando suavemente para aliviarse el calor… calor que pasó directamente ha encender la sangre de Sasuke, cuando la cremallera liberó la curvatura de sus senos.

Era un mujer cruel… pero aun así se esforzó por escucharla.

-Todas han tenido relación con Konoha, la hokage quiere que demos con ellos, y en algún caso que los eliminemos.

-¿Y estoy aquí por…?

-serás el capitán del escuadrón

Oh, Sasuke no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisa… había sentido el dolor de Sakura al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Estamos tú y yo… tenemos que elegir a dos personas más, decidir y organizarlo todo. –Sakura hizo una pausa antes de continuar- pensé en Naruto y en Sai… son los mejo…

-Sai no –Contestó sin dejar espacio a las reclamaciones- Neji… o quizá Shino.

-¿Por qué?

-Hm… porque no.

Había notado como Sakura coqueteaba con su sustituto y no iba a permitir que en su escuadrón se anduvieran con tonterías.

Valeee, quizá no fuera ella la que tonteara con el "sin apellido"... en el fondo Sai no le caía mal, simplemente _no soportaba_ verlo cerca de Sakura.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no

-¿Quién te crees que eres Uchiha?

-El capitán del escuadrón… ¿no Haruno? -respondió sarcástico-

Había que reconocer que Sakura era graciosa cuando hinchaba los mofletes de esa manera, tendría que hacerla enfadar más a menudo. Vio sus ojos, con una chispa de enfado, sus labios carnosos, apretados en una mueca, su mentón… alzado orgullosamente, sus… joder Uchiha, arriba mira arriba.

Demasiado tarde… y a Sakura no le había pasado inadvertido. A pesar de que Sasuke le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, no tuvo problemas para encararlo, con el mentón en alto y los puños en las caderas.

-¡Uchiha… mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!

-¿Por qué?... No es tu mejor parte.

-¿Cómo… te… atreves…?

Lentamente Sakura iba disminuyendo el tono de voz… demasiado embelesada, mirando fijamente como los labios de Sasuke se acercaban a los suyos. Es increíble como la cercanía del Uchiha, hacía que olvidara por completo la indignación que llevaba arrastrando durante semanas.

Fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos… se humedeció los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a la espera del gran momento, Sasuke estaba tan cerca, y entonces…

-¿Creías que te iba a besar…?

_Sí lo creía…_ no le agradaba que los hombres miraran ciertas partes de su cuerpo… y a _ella_ como un trozo de carne. Se sentía indignada… pero a la vez confusa, no le desagradaba del todo la idea de que _Sasuke_ la mirara, porque aquel día, hubiera jurado, que él la había deseado.

Pensó que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer… y no sólo por su altura o sus curvas más marcadas, si no que la había visto _de otra forma._ Que podría sentir algo por ella… Se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla, aguantando mostrase débil.

Puede que a Sasuke le gustara mirarla... como lo haría con _cualquier otra_ mujer. Pero no la deseaba, mucho menos la amaba… Incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para seguir encarándole, se dio la vuelta y centró su atención en los informes.

-Hay veinte fichas… -su voz, en un tono más bajo de lo normal, se notaba quebrada- Tsunade nos ha dado dos meses y medio.

-Sakura…

¿Porque le gustaba tanto como su nombre sonaba en la boca de él?

Y otra vez esa sensación. Sasuke la desconcertaba… esa voz ronca y aterciopelada con la que pronunciaba su nombre parecía esconder algo, o quizá era ella la que sentía cosas que no eran.

-Sakura… mírame.

Poco después de no obedecer su orden sintió la amplia y áspera mano de Sasuke cerrarse sobre su brazo, no pudo evitar encararlo… pero si, no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué vas a llorar?

-No voy a llorar…

Aunque su tono crispado y la humedad que se acumulaba en los ojos decían lo contrario.

-Tonta… -Sakura casi pudo percibir en su voz un aire cómico, _casi_. Se obligo a mirarlo para comprobar que el lado derecho de sus labios estaba ligeramente hacía arriba formando una sonrisa- si tantas ganas tienes de que te bese sólo tienes que decírmelo.

¿Se seguía riendo de ella?... aunque juraría que en su expresión no había ni un ápice de diversión. Tragó saliva cuando sasuke se acercó a ella reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, su corazón empezó a latir… los labios de Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca, y un calor que supuso nada tenía que ver con el clima, arremetió contra cada uno de sus poros cuando Sasuke susurró casi rozando sus labios…

-¿Sakura quieres que te bese?

Solo pudo gemir mientras cerraba los ojos, el contando y el olor masculino de sasuke abrumaban todos sus sentidos… se sintió enloquecer cuando sus labios carnosos se posaban contra los suyos, saboreándolos, Jugando con ellos… mordiéndolos. Ahora sabía lo que era el deseo…

Una sensación placentera que se intensificó más cuando la lengua de Sasuke acarició sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, agarró entre sus puños la camisa de él, otro gemido se perdió entre sus bocas al sentir a Sasuke rodearla con sus brazos.

El besó se hizo más salvaje a cada minuto… fue el primer beso de Sakura, pero rogaba porque no fuera el último.

Sakura perdía fuerza en las piernas, estaba segura de que se habría caído al suelo si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Sasuke sujetándola contra él. Sasuke apartó los papales de la mesa y sentó, con toda la suavidad que pudo reunir, a Sakura sobre la mesa, abandonó sus labios para dar atención a su cuello…

Ahora que los labios de Sakura estaban libres, podía escuchar a la perfección los suspiros de placer, y no creía poder seguir controlándose por mucho tiempo.

Se separó de ella lo suficiente como juntar sus frentes… se veía agitada, acalorada, ansiosa.

-¿Quieres que siga…?

-¡Sí!

Necesitaba escucharlo otra vez…

-¿Segura?... no saldrás de aquí hasta que saque toda la ropa.

Sonrió antes de volver a besarla, pensándolo mejor… no le hacía falta escuchar otro _sí_ de su boca, el sonido de la cremallera al desabrocharse, era mucho más placentero.

Ahora podría mirar, tocar y saborear los pechos que se hicieron presentes bajo aquel sujetador negro. Eran mucho mejor de cómo se los imaginaba… y a partir de ahora lo único que el resto de los hombres podría hacer era imaginarlos.

Porque ella… era _completamente_ suya.

**-**

**-**

**x. . . .**

**Espero que les haya gustado la lectura. Gracias**

¿Me dejan review?

**Cuídense**


End file.
